


You Are Simply The Best, You Know That, Right, Steve ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Interior Decorating, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Redecorating, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes home after he helps get his patient settled, & also he wanted to check on the finishing results of Charlie's Room, Steve & he talks, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	You Are Simply The Best, You Know That, Right, Steve ?:

*Summary: Danny comes home after he helps get his patient settled, & also he wanted to check on the finishing results of Charlie's Room, Steve & he talks, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so exhausted, & couldn't wait to come home to his mini ohana, who means the world to him, & loves to pieces. As he was making his way home, He was thinking that he was lucky, & that he found the happiness, that he wanted, & was craving for, since he moved to Hawaii seven years ago. The Blond Detective has not looked back since, cause there is no reason too.

 

 **"I ** _am_** so happy with Steve, He is so smart, handsome, kind,  & loyal, He is perfect for me"**, he thought to himself, as he continued his drive with a smile, & just relaxed for awhile, til he comes to his house, He knew that he won't retire, cause for sure, He would miss working & seeing his ohana & team at HQ everyday.

 

When he entered the house, He found Steve completely relaxed, as he was watching a movie on t.v., He smiled, cause for once, the Five-O Commander can relax, & be himself, & finally found himself among the three Williams, & he loved that the man made himself available to be there for him. Steve looked up, & said, "Hey, Baby, Glad that you are home", He got up & kissed him sweet with some passion. "Me too, Babe", & kissed him back with equal force, before Steve led him to the kitchen, so he can eat some real food, instead of the hospital crap, that he was forced upon all day.

 

"Mmmm, Babe, I forgot how well that you could cook, This Italian Chicken Dish is amazing", as he was finishing up the plate, which had the former seal satisfied, & then he took the blond's plate, & washed & put it in the dishwasher, so it can get really clean. "Mmmm, You are gonna get the royal treatment, You deserve it after a hell of a day". Danny murmured, "Thank you, Babe", & they walked down to Charlie's room, so they can check on him one more time, before they hit the sack, & go to bed.

 

They hit the shower, after they strip each other of their clothing, & let the warm water working it's magic on their sore muscles & Steve gave his lover a sensuous massage, "Mmmmm, Please, Baby, I need you", Danny was practically begging, as he said that, & Steve made sure that he had a pleasant experience, while he was with him, He teased his whole body, including neck, nipples, & cock & balls, & licked & nibbled on everything, He left love bites, & claiming bites among it's wake. He controlled orgasm, & denied him, As a result, Danny multiple orgasms, & orgasmed hard.

 

Danny was a little bit rougher, & he gave Steve the same treatment, that he received from the former seal, & Steve came with a howl, & he was also denied, & had multiple orgasms, then came hard, Danny followed, When they were able to move, They washed each other, shut the water off, & dried each other off, & then headed for the bedroom, foregoing pajamas. They got into bed, & cuddled & snuggled up to each other. "Thank you for everything & doing up Charlie's room, You **_are really_** the best, You that, right, Steve ?", Steve just blushed, Danny went on, "You are, Charlie  & Gracie just adore you, I am glad that you are with me on this journey, I am hoping to continue for another seven years to start off with, & take it for there, The Five-O Commander got choked up, & said, "Me too", He kissed the top of the loudmouth detective's head, & they fell to sleep in the other's arms.

 

The End.


End file.
